Sora Takaku
by Rayne Falcon-Punches Hanson
Summary: Sora is sent to Sky High after a glitch in the new Warp Gummi sends him into the world known as Maxville. His life is turned upside-down because of it. R&R if you want to find out what happens. (Up for Adoption)
1. The Glitch

**_Sora Takaku_**

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first crossover between something I'm extremely knowledgeable about and something I'm not entirely familiar with. It was also my first attempt at getting into a character's head and trying to keep them as In-Character as possible unless it was completely necessary to the plot to make them act sort of OOC. It only happened a few times in this so far. Let's hope it'll stay a low number compared to the In-Character moments.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Glitch

Well, this has been a rather difficult couple of weeks for me, but I guess that's okay. I was helping people almost the whole time. It'll be kind of hard to explain to anyone, but I'll try my hardest, since Kairi and Riku wanted to hear exactly what it did while I was in Maxville. Well, I guess I should start at the beginning.

It all started when Cid installed the new Warp Gummi, which was supposed to only take us to worlds we'd visited previously. Well, I don't recall having ever gone to Maxville any time before this. I think I'd be able to remember a world like that.

"Bye, guys!"Leon and Cloud called at the same time, neither doing anything more to bid us farewell. It's just not in their nature.

"See you boys soon!"Yuffie exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear while jumping up and down and waving.

"Don't get into too much trouble, you three."Tifa warned, giving us a stern look before smiling and waving at us in farewell.

"Bye, everyone! We'll be back as soon as we can visit again!"Goofy called, smiling.

We moved to enter the ship before the last goodbye we'd hear that day reached our ears.

"Be careful, Sora, Donald, and Goofy."Aerith said, smiling at us.

I turned to her and grinned, "Aren't we always?"I asked innocently.

She shook her head, still smiling. "Be safe, then."She amended.

"We will, Aerith, don't you worry! We'll be back before you know it, and in one piece this time."I said, giving her a reassuring look.

She nodded.

"Later."I said, giving a small wave before getting in. I walked to the front of the ship and took my place in the pilot's seat. "Talk about a long goodbye."I uttered, slightly annoyed.—profanities aplenty coming up here—I may be a pretty cheerful guy most of the time, but sometimes I have my douchebag-gish moments where I get more pissed than I can honestly explain.

"Uh-huh."Goofy agreed absentmindedly.

I'm just happy that I wasn't having one of those dreaded moments when the Glitch occurred, or there would've been—profanity coming up—Hell to pay, and that rage would've been directed at the first person who got on my bad side. Probably some innocent bystander, but I'm getting off track here.

I messed with the coordinates for a second before I settled on the ones that would warp us to Twilight Town, and I pressed the all-too familiar warp button. That thing was probably my best friend when it came to inanimate objects, second only to my keyblade.

I'm not sure exactly what happened, because honestly, I'm not exactly a tech expert. But one second we were flashing across the galaxy in hyper-space, in the direction of Twilight Town, and then we hung a left out of nowhere. I sure as heck didn't do it, but it happened regardless. When we exited hyper-space, we were near a world that none of us had ever seen.

The monitors of the Gummi Ship told us that it was called Maxville. I figured it was worth the risk, and I stated it to see what the other two thought.

"I think it might be interesting, what do you guys think?"I asked, looking over and back at them in turn.

"I don't see why we shouldn't."Was Donald's answer to my question.

I nodded, "Goofy?"I asked, looking at him.

"If both you and Donald think it's a good idea, so do I. I trust both of you."Goofy answered.

"Then it's settled, we're going to Maxville."I grinned and entered a couple of commands into the monitors, turning off the automatic warping and pulling out of auto-pilot.

I won't bore you with the details of how that worked, but I will go into detail about what happened when I steered toward the world.

**_"WARNING, WORLD'S ATMOSPHERE IS EXTREMELY UNSTABLE. PLEASE FASTEN ALL SEATBELTS AND HOLD ONTO SOMETHING."_**

I figured I should do what the computer told me to do, as it had almost always been right before. The next thing that happened honestly scared me, because I'm still not sure exactly what happened. I just know that it was what really started my week in Maxville.

The Gummi Ship entered the atmosphere, as is standard procedure, but what happened next sure as—excuse my extremely frequent profanity today—HELL was not standard procedure. Instead of landing and disembarking, the Gummi Ship kept going past the bit of land we'd seen, falling toward a larger portion of land. But that's not the weird part. As we accelerated toward the ground, a light engulfed the ship.

I don't know exactly what happened to Donald and Goofy at this point, but the next thing I knew, I was in a clearing, flat on my back staring at the sky and a large coil of smoke. I sat up cautiously, memories of previous falls and crashes reminding me of what the side effects might be.

I didn't actually have to worry, because I sat up without the least bit of pain. I looked over at the wreck of what was left of the Gummi Ship. It was still useable, but it would take some doing to fix it up.

My brief training with Yen Sid came in handy as I cast an illusion to get rid of the smoke that was coiling up from the crash. I walked over and checked and re-checked the ship, making absolutely certain that I could fix it up given enough time.

I then decided to take a look around the world. My instincts—which I had honed to detect the smallest disturbance in what was considered 'normal'—told me there was something extremely off in this world. And Roxas' brief training in recon helped too. I took in what I saw, alert and on the edge the whole time. Every detail was engrained into my memory, just like every other world that I had memorized the layout of.

It would be easier if I knew what was going on, and not just what there was, but alas, I don't have the power of mind reading. I just stuck with watching what was going on around me. I picked up small pieces of conversations from the people that seemed out of the 'normal' category that I had trained myself to detect the slightest difference from.

After a sufficient recon mission, I snuck back into the clearing. Something was bothering me about the place, but something other than the strangeness of this world bothered me more. I had trouble figuring it out at first, but eventually I did. And it scared me.

I could no longer feel the overwhelming Light that had possessed me since I'd become aware of my abilities with the Keyblade. Well, I could, but it was subdued. I tried to summon it, but it didn't come to my hand. I felt how hard it was trying to react to me, and I'll just say it was trying extremely hard.

Then I attempted to cast one of my many spells... and managed it.

"Okay... So I'm just not allowed to use my Keyblade?"I asked no one.

"Nope."Someone said.

I turned to see who it was, startled. Much to my surprise, Roxas stood leaning against a tree on the other side of the clearing.

_Has he been there the whole time?_ I asked myself.

"What's wrong, Sora?"Roxas asked in a teasing tone, "Cat got your tongue?"

"Roxas...What are you doing here?"I asked, feeling dumb afterwards.

"Well, you're here, so I am too. Though, if you meant 'What are you doing in your own body?', I don't know."

"Well, that's a ton of help."I replied sarcastically.

"Yep."

We stood in silence for a minute while I tried to process the fact that my Nobody was standing no more than three yards away...in his own body. He seemed to be enjoying it, considering the fact that he had to use my body to do anything nowadays.

"So..."I began, trying to strike up a conversation, "Enjoying the body?"

He seemed surprised that I asked, but I can't understand why. "Yeah, actually, I am."He replied, smiling.

"I thought so. I'm happy that you're enjoying something for once."

We stood grinning at each other for a few moments before deciding that we should probably find some more stuff out about this world. Both of us walked out of the trees at the same pace, acting like we were siblings instead of the same person.


	2. Sky High

**_Sora Takaku_**

**A/N: Well, dears, the second chapter is finally up. Ermahgersh, it is _uber_ late, I know.. Also, on a lighter note, I am accepting _6_ OCs for this story, and only _6_. The form is on my profile at the very bottom. I will need them in before I post the 5th chapter, depending on how fast I can manage to update this. :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Sky High

We stopped a normal looking couple to ask them what all went on in the town, coming up with a lie and spinning it easily when they asked us why we wanted to know.

"Oh, we just moved here from another town, and we really didn't get a choice on whether or not we wanted to, so we never got to check the place out beforehand."Roxas said, managing to look quite confused.

"Well, before we tell you anything you shouldn't know... Do you have any special abilities?"The woman of the couple asked.

Roxas and I looked at each other before we looked around quickly and nodded to the couple.

"Yeah. I can create portals with just a thought and a simple hand motion—"Roxas said before I continued for him.

"And I can shoot light out of my hands and temporarily blind people with it."I continued.

Then, as if reading each other's minds, Roxas and I finished at the same time, "And both of us can call on fire, ice, wind, and earth without a second thought."

The man and woman shared a glance. Then they looked back at us and smiled.

"Well, then I guess we can tell you exactly what you want to know, but we have to get inside before we can do that."

Roxas nodded, "Okay."

He obviously trusted them, so I figured I should too. "Lead the way."I said, smiling.

They led us down the road, where they had apparently already been walking, to a house. Roxas and I followed, but I grew apprehensive as we approached the front door. Roxas was tensed up, which usually meant something was wrong—even if every other time he'd done so, he'd been locked in my head and not in his own body.

"What's wrong?"I asked him in an undertone.

"I sense another presence... It feels like Axel's..."He replied, hushed like I was.

I tried myself to sense the presence that was bothering him. It _was_ a lot like Axel's, but I could tell acute differences. This was not the joking, annoying, cocky fireball that both of us knew and, like a brother, loved. He kind of reminded me a bit of Riku—without the Darkness of course—, but I knew it definitely wasn't him. There was another with him that reminded me of Demyx a bit.

I shook my head, knowing Roxas would see it. "It's not him. I can tell."

"Then who is it?"

"I wish I knew."

The couple let us in, smiling. They led the way to the kitchen and asked Roxas and I to sit. We both nodded and took a seat at the table before they walked off talking to each other in hushed tones. They left the room, leaving me confused.

"I thought they planned on explaining... Why'd they walk off like that?"I whispered to Roxas.

"I don't know! Do you think I can read minds or something?"He whispered back, slightly annoyed.

Just then, one of the presences I had felt, the one that felt kind of like Demyx, walked into the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow at us.

"Who are you?"He asked, almost calmly.

"I'm Sora, and that's Roxas."I answered in my usual manner of extreme friendliness.

Roxas face-palmed at my lack of hostility toward the stranger and I elbowed him in response, "Roxas, just because you've never met a stranger that didn't want to kill you **_does not_** mean I'm going to be hostile to ever person we meet."I said, slightly exasperated with him.

He held up his hands in surrender, "Sorry that I have a strong sense of self-preservation, Air-Head."

I punched him lightly in the gut, glaring. "Shut up."

The boy cleared his throat. I looked over and he raised an eyebrow again "Sibling rivalry."We both answered him at the same time.

He nodded before introducing himself. "I'm Will Stronghold."

"Hi." Was the only thing I could think to say.

Roxas regarded him with suspicion before saying, "Hey."

I rolled my eyes. "He's extremely suspicious of new people, they make him nervous."I explained to Will.

The other presence moved into the kitchen, revealing another boy. "What's the hold-up, Will? I thought you just went to get a glass of water."

"Sorry, Warren. We have visitors."Will apologized, grinning slightly. "This is Sora, " He motioned to me, "And that's Roxas."

Warren nodded, giving us a suspicious stare. I, just for the hell of it, looked over at Roxas, who was returning the look to Warren, tenfold.

"Two peas in a pod."I muttered, shaking my head.

Roxas shot me a glare out of the corner of his eye, but cleared it up when the couple from before walked back in.

"Oh, Will, Warren, I see you've met Sora and Roxas. They just moved here, and they need some information on Sky High, since that's the only place they can really go with their talents."The woman said.

Will raised an eyebrow at that. "Talents?"He asked.

"Powers."She specified, slightly rolling her eyes.

"And what kind of powers do they have?"Warren asked.

"Well, Roxas can create portals, Sora can summon light from his hands, and they can both call on the elements."

Will nodded, looking impressed, while Warren accepted the information without a sound or reaction. Roxas sighed to notify them that we were waiting. It was rude, but apparently nessicary, because immediately the woman, who I began to assume was Will's mom, turned toward us.

"Oh, sorry! I almost forgot you were here!"She apologized.

"Don't worry about it, Ms...?"I trailed off, not knowing her name.

"Oh, you can call me Josie or Mrs. Stronghold, whichever."She said, smiling.

I smiled back. I was trying to be polite and not tell her we were still waiting for an explanation. It would've been rude. Fortunately, since Roxas happens to be my Nobody/twin, I didn't have to worry about being rude. Anything I could do would be considered extremely eloquent in comparison to his manners and interpersonal communication skills. Because of those, or his lack of them, he was completely undeterred from saying, "We're still waiting, Mrs. Stronghold."

"Oh, sorry! Sora, why didn't you say anything?"She almost scolded.

"I didn't want to be rude."I replied, giving her a sheepish smile. "But we _are _waiting."

"Okay, well..."

She then proceeded to tell us what we needed to know, with the man, who I was assuming was Mr Stronghold, occasionally interrupting her to say something. Will only interrupted her to correct her on something about Sky High.

By the time they were done, it was dark outside and we knew everything we needed to. I excused us from the kitchen and the house, saying our goodbyes for the night to them. Mr and Mrs. Stronghold told us they'd sign us up for Sky High that night, and we'd need to go the next day. Will promised to show us around a bit, with Warren giving him a slightly annoyed glare.

After we had gotten far enough away from the house, I said, "Geez, who got Warren's boxers in a bunch? He's worse than you on not trusting people."

Roxas chuckled. "I can tell I'm probably not going to get along with him like I did with Axel."

I shook my head. "You're definitely not going to get along with him like that. He's too much like Riku, and we both know you don't like Riku."

Roxas held his tongue on what he obviously wanted to say about that, knowing that insulting Riku could mean getting punched in the gut again. I might be a nice guy, but you don't insult my best friend unless you want me to hit you.

We made our way back into the clearing and settled into seats in the Gummi Ship for the night.

**_`~+^#^+~`_**

We woke up the next morning when it was still dark. The Gummi Ship's clock said it was six, so I got up and stretched. Roxas soon followed after me, realizing that if he went back to sleep I'd just wake him up and he'd be irritable.

We got out of the clearing and made our way to wait for Will at the bus stop. We waited for a while, and it was light by the time we even got a hint of his presence. He seemed kind of surprised to see us when he finally got there, but he quickly got over it, coming over to greet us. There was a girl with him, who, judging by the way she was clinging to him, I assumed was his girlfriend.

Both of them were smiling. "Roxas, Sora, this is Layla, Layla, this is Sora, and that's Roxas."

"Hi, Layla."I said, smiling.

"Hi, Sora." She returned the smile.

"Hey."Roxas said, barely giving her any greeting other than that and a slight nod.

"Hey, yourself."She returned, with a nod of her own toward him.

"So, you're all signed up, and I'll be able to show you around, since we're in the same grade."Will said to me, ignoring Roxas quite completely. Good idea, since Roxas obviously didn't like Will very much for some odd reason.

"Okay."I said, nodding.

The bus pulled up and Will immediately moved toward it, so Roxas and I followed him. The doors opened and Will and Layla got on, so we did too. The bus driver gave Roxas and I a suspicious look, since he'd obviously never seen us. He put his arm out to stop me.

"Will, who are these two?"He asked.

"Sora and Roxas, they're new. My parents signed them up last night."Will answered, looking slightly annoyed.

"Alright."The driver said, almost regretfully.

He let us pass, lifting up his arm so we could walk. Roxas and I stopped paying attention to Will and Layla at that point and sat down in a seat next to each other.

"Wake me up when we get there."Roxas said to me.

"Kay."

He passed out in the seat with his arms crossed. I didn't understand how he could fall asleep so quickly, but I didn't question it. I just sat back and stared out the window. And then the bus lifted off the ground, and I was only slightly startled. I didn't even let out a surprised exclamation like I heard some other obviously new kids do.

I just continued to stare out the window and enjoy the view. It was a relatively short ride, and I had to wake up Roxas sooner than I anticipated having to do so. Luckily, he was fully prepared, and did not try to punch me when I shook him to wake him up.

We got up when the doors opened, and as soon as we stepped off the bus, the sheer weight of High School life came crashing down on both of us. Roxas had never attended school before, despite what had happened in the Digital Twilight Town.

I had been to school, but High School was something I had hoped my adventures would keep me out of. This was not going to be fun, I could tell.

**_`~+^#^+~`_**

We walked back into the clearing after a full day of school. Roxas and I were both exhausted, due to having a lot of work on our first day, but we still had more homework to do. I wanted to scream.

"Is school always like that?"Roxas asked me after we had settled down to do our homework.

"It must be a High School thing."I answered, "Because it was never this bad in 8th grade."

We then went to our homework, and when we were done, we passed out in the same places we did the night before.

And so concludes the first two days of my time in Maxville.

* * *

**A/N: In which I am too lazy to write school scenes. The school days will be included in the coming chapters, but I really wanted to get this chapter done, and writing the actual full day would've taken way too long. It didn't help that the internet went out right as I was about to post this. Stupid NewWave. I would've had it posted at like 8:17 central if it hadn't gone out. Instead it was like 8:33 central, because the internet hates me.**


	3. Author's Note: Please Read!

**_Sora Takaku_**

**A/N: I'm sorry to say, that this story is up for adoption. I kind of lost what I was doing with it-and I have too much stuff I'm doing anyway. If you want it, take it. It's not even actually up for adoption, I guess. I just don't care anymore. But remember to mention where the original story of this came from...**


End file.
